It is common practice to carry an umbrella in an automobile for use in getting from the car to a building during a rain storm. Typically umbrellas are stashed under the driver's seat or in the back window. In the back window, they act as dangerous projectiles in the event of a head-on crash and, under the front seat, they tend to roll onto the floor where in the front seat, they get under the pedals and in the back, they are stepped on. Some people store their umbrellas on the seats (where they have to be moved or be sat upon) or in the trunk (where they are relatively unavailable when they are needed). Often, the user does not put his umbrella in the same place each time and between uses he may forget where he put it the last time, leading to a frustrating search when the umbrella is needed.
Inventors through the years have responded to the need for an effective umbrella holder particularly adapted for use in an automobile or other vehicle. The patent literature is full of patented constructions, many of which include means for draining a wet umbrella in the holder. This seems pointless because people usually dry their umbrellas in their homes, offices and so forth after they use the umbrella to get from the car to the building. Apparently, none of the prior art constructions (whether patented or not) are practical since none are in common use today.
In view of the above, there is a continuing need for a practical umbrella holder particularly adapted for use in storing a collapsed umbrella in an automobile or other vehicle.